


Supposed to Be Mine

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Mako fight for everything except each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Chako: You were supposed to be my co-pilot

"This is bullshit!" He swears.

Stacker looks at him coolly but Chuck is so angry he doesn’t care. All he can see is his name next to his fathers. And it is such bullshit because this is not the assignment he’s supposed to have. He’s supposed to be with Mako, they’re supposed to pilot the Mark 5 Jaeger together and save the world. She’s is polar opposite and his equal. They’re drift compatible and are tied for the number one spot in their class. Everyone’s told them they’ll be co-pilots. everyone except the one who can stop that from happening.

"She isn’t ready," Stacker says.

"The hell she isn’t," he snarls, "whose not ready, her or you?"

"That’s enough!" Herc cuts in, "go pack your bags or you aren’t coming at all."

He wants to tell them to go fuck themselves but anger is closing his throat. He turns around and storms out of the room, his footsteps heavy on the ground. He’s so lost and angry he can barely breathe, much less imagine letting another person into his head. But Mako gets it, she gets everything he’s feeling, she just hides it better. Unable to do anything else he turns suddenly and buries his fist in the metal of the wall until his skin breaks.

"Chuck!"

He turns his head to see Mako running towards him. He didn’t even see her following him. She knows, half the base already knows and the rest will too soon enough. She takes one look at him and at his bloody hand and grabs it, pulling him into her room. She doesn’t say a word as she pushes him onto the bed and goes into her bathroom, grabbing the first aide kit. The anger is draining out of him as she grabs his hand and beings to clean the wound.

"It’s bullshit," he says.

"It is not up to us," she tells him quietly. 

"Fuck that," he says pulling his hand back, "you should go to his office and tell him you’re ready."

she looks down and the anger rushes back. Suddenly he isn’t just angry at Stacker, he’s angry at her. They’ve decided things together, they’ve made plans for their life outside the academy. And one word from Stacker and she’s just going to give up on all of that. Deep down he knows he’s not angry, he’s hurt. Hurt that everything they’ve talked about comes second to her sensei.

"You know what? Fuck this and fuck you," he snarls, "stay here and rot, I have a flight to catch."

He wants to hurt her like she’s hurting him. Her face reads nothing as she settles her hands in her lap, still holding the bandages. He swears at everything, swipes a hand through his hair and storms off. He’s got a flight to catch in a couple of hours. He winds up leaving half his stuff behind because he can’t be bothered.

She doesn’t react when she watches the chopper take off.

She sends everything he forgot with no note the night before he boards Striker Eureka for the first time.

He and his father do not talk about what they see in the drift. It’s an unspoken rule. They don’t mention anything about his mom, about Mako, about anything. When Herc drops news of the Jaeger academy into his conversation, Chuck walks out without another word. He doesn’t want to hear someone else acknowledge how badly he wants to hear about Mako. Especially not someone whose been inside his head.

He doesn’t see her until Hong Kong.

His father’s seen Stacker, but either he or Mako are absent on those trips. It’s his own fucking fault. Every interview he gives he says something about his dad and how well they work together. How there is no-one else who can cut it with him. It’s a bold faced lie but he wants to say it enough times to be true. Mako doesn’t need him, so he sure as hell doesn’t need her.

except then he sees her and it’s like he’s forgotten how to breath.

She’s changed exactly opposite to how he has. She’s controlled and quiet and greets him with the respect he’s due while he nearly growls like Max at the sight of her. He spends most of his time with the other pilots while she spends most of it with the staff. When their eyes meet they look away. Deep deep down he knows he’s looking for a sign that she regrets not fighting for what they were supposed to have.

he doesn’t get it.

He watches her become a pilot, watches Stacker deem Raleigh fucking Becket a better match than him. He isn’t proud of his loss of control. But he sees her lose hers and be comforted by someone else and that ugly jealousy he says he doesn’t feel comes lashing out. It isn’t until his dad rips him away and tells him to get his shit together that the anger dissipates long enough for him to seek her out.

He finds her in front of Gipsy, without Raleigh for once. 

"Can I help you?" She asks him without turning her head or getting up.

"I’m sorry," he says through gritted teeth.

Her spine straightens. She’s perfectly controlled as she rises to her feet and looks at him. He hates her for it. She shouldn’t be controlled when he feels like world’s titled on it’s head. But she is and she looks at him calmly, closed off and nods her head.

"You were correct," she says finally.

"God damn it Mako!" He shouts, turning and burying his fist in the metal. He presses his hand against it and fights to breathe, "I was wrong," he says his voice low. Somehow it’s easier to say when he isn’t looking at her, "and so were you," he says.

"I said—" she begins.

"I’m not talking about the hall," he snaps turning around, "why didn’t you fight?!" He demands finally, asking the question that’s plagued him for years, "why not?"

"I wasn’t ready," she says and her voice trembles slightly. 

"That’s bullshit! You were ready! We both know you were ready—were ready!" the words are tumbling out too fast for him to stop, "we said together, Mako!" 

"You left!" She says finally and her shell cracks, "you left without me," she looks at him with betrayal bright in her eyes, "you didn’t wait."

he stares at her as though this is the first time he’s seen her. 

"You didn’t ask me too," he says and his voice is suddenly hoarse. 

She looks down and he realizes with a sinking feeling what she isn’t saying. What she’s never said. That she couldn’t ask him to wait for her, that he was ready and she was not. And she would not ask him to sacrifice his dream, to risk turning down an assignment to wait for her. All the air seems to come out in a rush and before he knows it he’s cross the space between them and his lips are crashing down on hers.

She clings to his jacket, fitting her body to his. It’s been years but they fit together perfectly. His arms wind around her as hers pull him closer than he thinks is possibly. She’s perfect against him and even with his eyes closed he can see the glow of the Jaegers core. He wants to live in this moment forever. 

But he can’t and the glow is suddenly brighter and hotter and there’s water rushing in everywhere as Striker faces her last foes. 

The last thing he hears is Mako whispering I love you in Japanese.


End file.
